


I’ll Get That Heart

by MykEsprit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Death, Friendship, Gen, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit
Summary: I got tired of not having his heart. So I took it.





	I’ll Get That Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical’s I Love You to Death Fest. Thanks for another great event, ladies!
> 
> A prompt by CrimsonKat. Thanks for such a fun prompt!

For something that had countless poems and stories and songs dedicated to it, an actual heart was quite underwhelming. It was small enough for her to hold in a dainty hand, her fingers digging into the sides of its chambers. Blood dripped out of the remnants of the aorta, as red as the bouquet of roses in his arms when he walked through the door.

Flowers he had bought from the market on the way back from his mistress’ flat.

She squeezed the lump of lifeless muscle in her hand. It gave a wet _squelch_. A red rivulet slid down her wrist, and a fat droplet fell onto the gaping chest on the floor.

Neville’s eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Hmm.” Luna raised his heart to the level of her blue-grey eyes. “What to do with you now.”

* * *

“I am Groot.”

“Of course we’re going the right way.”

“I am Groot.”

A low-pitched growl echoed down the narrow street. “ _No_ , I don’t know because of my _animal instincts_. I’m using a fuckin’ map. You know, you’ve turned into such an asshole since your last growth spurt.”

“I am Groot.”

The voices grew louder as she turned into Knockturn Alley. Luna wandered down the uneven cobblestone path, trying to make out anyone in the shadows.

“I really need to tell Quill to do a better job parenting,” said a short figure ambling towards her. “Maybe give you a curfew and a bedtime. Bet that’ll fix your bad attitude.”

His lanky companion angled his head up to the dark sky. “I am _Groot_ ,” he said in a mocking tone.

The one with the pointy ears snapped back, “Go ahead, then! See if any of these magical weirdos will take your sorry ass in, you ungrateful—“

Luna stepped out of the shadow of Cobb and Webb’s storefront, catching the eye of the oncoming strangers.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” muttered the furry one, jutting a short arm out to stop his friend. “What the hell?”

Luna gave him a wide smile. “Hello.”

The raccoon stepped towards her. “Why, hello,” he said carefully, eyeing her blood-crusted hands with a suspicious glint. “Hey, lady, you, uh…need any help?”

Luna tilted her head. “Oh! Are you handing them out?”

“Oh, brother,” the short one murmured

“I am Groot,” replied the tree-creature in a hushed tone.

With a sigh, the short one approached her. “Come on, lady. Let’s get you somewhere a little less welcoming towards shady shitheads like me and to a place more...welcoming towards shitheads like me.” He began to walk in the opposite direction, beckoning her to follow. “We know a place around here. The name’s Rocket, by the way. This whiny blockhead over here is Groot. He decided to be an asshole today, so if he says anything offensive, don’t take it personal-wise.”

* * *

  
Located at the junction between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, The Hero’s Lodge was equal parts whimsical and seedy. Patrons dotted the bar, some nursing their drinks alone. Others socialized in groups or pairs, although few seemed less approachable than others.

“Please?” a figure in a red suit asked a stone-faced man. “Oh, please-please-please-pretty- _please?_ I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He teased the edge of his red-and-black mask, showing a strip of scarred skin.

“Motherfucker, _no_ ,” replied the man with an irritated grunt. “You _cannot_ look under my eye patch!”

On the other side of the bar, Rocket hopped on a barstool and motioned for Luna to do the same. “As you can see, the clientele here is hit-and-miss.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket rubbed his eyelids. “Yeah, I know we fall under the ‘miss’ category. Jeez.” He turned his sharp gaze at Luna. “So, what’s your deal? What’s with the, uh—“ He gestured lazily at her arms, dry blood sticking to her skin like evening gloves.

She covered one hand with another. “This is Neville.”

“Nev-ille.” Rocket worked the syllables slowly. “What, is that like a ritual thing that goes on around here? Sorry, we don’t come to the magical world often. Is this part of the whole robe and pointy hat getup?” He signaled to the bartender, who quickly slid three bottles of beer to them.

Luna shook her head. “Oh, no. Neville is my boyfriend.” She winced. “ _Was_. Until I killed him and pulled out his heart.”

Rocket spat out his drink.

Groot’s jaw dropped. “I am Groot.”

“ _Er_ ,” Rocket stuttered, “why would a nice broad like you do something like that?”

Her eyes fluttered to the scratched bar top. “I got tired of not having his heart.” She shrugged. “So I took it.”

Rocket nodded his wide head slowly. “Ooooookay.” He shared a knowing look with his companion. “So. You killed him. Took his heart. What did you do with it?” His face twisted into a disgusted grimace. “You didn’t...eat it, did you?”

Beside him, Groot shuddered.

“Oh, no! I destroyed the body, but his heart,”—Luna fished a Pygmy Puff-sized object from her pocket—“I kept as a souvenir.” She held the object in her open hand.

Rocket and Groot gaped at the brilliant stone in her palm.

“What,” Rocket whispered, “the _fuck_ . You magics people have _red diamonds_ for hearts?!”

Luna giggled. “Of course not! I just didn’t want to carry around a goopy heart. I turned it into a red diamond. It will make a nice pendant, don’t you think?”

Rocket swallowed. “And then some.”

“Anyway,”—she placed the stone on the counter—“there it is. My former lover’s heart into a pretty rock. At first, I thought I was going to feel terrible about it, but then I made this stunning diamond. Now I’m tempted to make more. It would be a nice collection.” She smiled sadly. “And a large one. I’ve had my heart broken by many unfaithful lovers.”

Rocket stared at the red diamond, not blinking for a full minute.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah,” Rocket said in awe. “That’ll rake in a lot with our fellow traders. Ain’t ever seen a red diamond like _that_. And to think—“ He glanced at Luna, clearing his throat. “Say, you said you wanted to have a collection of these. How’s about you let us help you.”

Luna blinked. “I don’t know…”

“Listen, lady.” Rocket leaned forward in his seat. “I’d say we’ll be doing the world at large a favor here. The less cheating bastards in this universe, the better.”

A smile tugged on her lips. “Oh, I don’t know. One of my exes is hard to kill.”

Rocket smirked back. “Oh, I’ll get that heart,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
